


#ShakespeareProblems

by ukemeansukrainian (WigglyBoi)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Incest, M/M, bad cliches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WigglyBoi/pseuds/ukemeansukrainian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goten doesn't like R and J</p>
            </blockquote>





	#ShakespeareProblems

**Author's Note:**

> mwahaha more ooc soncest from me~  
> omg im so sorry again i wrote this in like 9th grade (we were reading romeo and juliet ahaha)

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!" Goten shouts as he slams the apartment door shut.

In the kitchen, his older brother pulls his nose out of the cookbook he was reading. "Hello to you too," Gohan smiles sarcastically, a questioning look on his face.

The younger boy sighs, sits down, and pulls his homework from his schoolbag, "Sorry. I'm just so stressed with school right now... Hey what smells so good?" the Saiyan in him couldn't resist asking.

"Meatloaf. It's almost done. Why don't we eat and then I can help you with your homework?"

Goten gives a halfhearted answer, but complies anyways.

They remain mostly silent throughout the meal, both wrapped up in satisfying their large appetites. When they're done, the younger of the two pulls out his backpack, rummaging around with an irritated expression.

Goten's unrest concerns his older brother, though he doesn't let it show.

"So? What's your problem? I can do anything but Home Ec and Gym," Gohan smiles, trying to make the boy feel better, but to no avail.

"You're hilarious," the boy sighs with no amusement in his voice. "I doubt even you could help me with this."

"Lemme get this straight," he begins, sitting next to his brother. "You don't think your intelligent, scholarly older brother, who is employed as a professor at one of the most prestigious colleges in the continent, can help you with schoolwork?" he finishes with a skeptical look.

Turning bright red, the younger brother mutters, "Well aren't you just over-qualified..."

"Now seriously, what's got you so worked up?"

"We're reading Shakespeare... Romeo & Juliet," Goten groans painfully.

"Really? That's it?" his older brother laughs. "What's so bad about it?"

"I don't understand it! At all! Honestly, it seems really shallow and pointless. I can't believe everyone loves it so much," the teen grumbles.

Despite his honest concern, the irony of the statement amuses Gohan to the point of laughing so hard he can't breathe.

"Hey! What's so funny??"

With a smile, the elder brother replies, "It's just interesting that you of all people would say that. The play is all about being with the one you love, regardless of what people think." Gohan moves in closer to his little brother, looking deep into the soft brown eyes he loves so, voice reducing to a whisper, "Even though it would totally destroy them socially, they sacrificed everything in the name of love."

Slightly distracted by the proximity of the other's face to his, Goten mumbles, "Uhhh... Well, when you put it that way..."

Unable to resist any longer, he leans forward to finally allow their lips to meet. Deepening the kiss, Gohan pulls his younger brother onto his lap and wraps his arms around the other's waist. As Goten brushes his tongue over the elder's lips, Gohan allows their tongues to meet, massaging each other until impatience gets the best of them both. Goten opens his mouth wider, letting his brother's tongue sweep over the roof of his mouth, evoking a shiver and a soft moan from his younger partner.

At the sound they both pull apart, connecting knowing glances. Grinning, the brothers find their way to the shared bedroom.

* * *

When both boys are sweaty and exhausted, cuddled together under soaked sheets, Goten nuzzles his head near the neck of his lover.

"Gohan?" he whispers.

"Mm?"

"This doesn't make me Juliet, does it?"


End file.
